


Fulfilling Fantasies

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus gets the chance to live out his greatest fantasy. It just so happens to align with Harry Potter's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilling Fantasies

Severus strode into his rooms and slammed the door. How humiliating. He hadn’t fouled up a potion in _years_ and the one time he did, it threw the entire castle into havoc. 

It was pathetic, really. What man his age still subscribed to pornographic magazines? And what man his age, upon receiving said magazines, was so aroused by one particular licentious model that he felt inspired to brew a rather complex (and costly) lubricant for the sole purpose of having an extraordinary wank that evening?

And then what man, particularly a highly regarded potions master, decided to brew said lubricant while still absentmindedly gazing at the magazine, effectively distracting himself to the point that he dropped three large pinches of powdered moonstone into the cauldron instead of two small ones, thus adding powerful aphrodisiac qualities to an already potent lubricant?

The resulting explosion, accompanied by fuchsia, vanilla-scented fumes that quickly snaked out of the room in search of more victims at the school, had reminded Severus quite firmly of his folly.

As far as Severus was concerned, there were only three positives about the situation. The first was that he was able to extinguish the flames quickly, so a relatively low number of fumes were released. The second was that school was out for summer, so it was only the professors who were forced to find sanctuary in their rooms while the fumes dissipated. 

The third was that even though the potion did not go as planned, it still was a lubricant of above average quality, and now Severus had been ordered by the headmistress to stay in his rooms until all danger had been abated. 

He unbuttoned his robes and eased himself into a chair by the fire and opened the magazine to the dog-eared page. _Ah, perfection._

The model was young but not _too_ young, his messy hair as dark as a raven’s, and his muscles lean and toned. His eyes were a rather mundane brown, but that didn’t bother Severus much, as they were often closed in ecstasy and Severus could imagine they were any colour he wanted. Perhaps a nice, vivid green…

“Oh, yes,” Severus sighed, taking his already hardening prick in his hands. He uncorked the lubricant and drizzled a healthy amount into his hands before wrapping it around his cock. It was slick and warm and smelled vaguely of cedar. “Ah, yes. That’s it.”

The model grinned cheekily up at him and traced his nipple with one finger, his other hand disappearing into his pants. 

“Yes,” Severus hissed as the model palmed his erection underneath the fabric. “Remove those pants so I can see your beautiful prick.”

Whether the magazine was charmed to obey the reader’s command or it was pure coincidence, Severus didn’t know, but the model pushed down his y-fronts, revealing a hard, red cock. Severus groaned in appreciation and stroked his own cock harder.

“Fuck, yes,” Severus said, his breath beginning to come in pants. Merlin, but this model _reeked_ of sex. He was every one of Severus’ fantasies come to life, the closest thing he could have to…

“Professor!”

Severus jumped out of his seat. His prick, apparently an exhibitionist, jumped in his hand as well. “Potter! What are you doing here?”

Potter entered the room, his hair even messier than usual, as though he’d just come back from a hard shag. Given the fact that he held a broomstick in his hand, Severus had to concede it was more likely because he was out flying, as usual. 

The jealous part of him Severus hadn’t realised existed sighed in relief.

“I was going to ask you if you wanted to go on a ride on my broomstick.” Harry frowned, his cheeks flushing pink. “I mean…well, I came by and heard you moaning and thought you might be in need of assistance.” He shook his head, confusion clouding his features. “Merlin, what is wrong with me? Why does everything I say come out like cheap innuendo?”

“Did you not hear the alarm?” Severus asked. In the back of his mind he knew he should shield his erection, but frankly, it felt too good to stop simply because Potter had arrived. Or, perhaps, _because_ Potter had arrived.

“Alarm?” Potter asked. “I was out flying. I didn’t hear anything.”

“Ah,” Severus said. He tightened his grip at the base of his cock; Potter’s blatant staring was having a not entirely unpleasant effect on his erection, but he was nowhere near ready to see this episode to completion. _Not when there was even the slightest chance of…more._ “There was an…accident. Terribly noxious fumes have escaped through the castle forcing all who come into contact to act out their deepest sexual fantasies. All professors have been ordered to go into seclusion until the danger has passed.”

“Oh,” Harry said, his mouth forming a perfect circle. Severus wondered how that mouth would look around his prick. “Well, that explains it.”

“Explains what?”

“Why I immediately had to come here,” Harry said. He tossed his broomstick to the floor, and, in three long strides, crossed the room, wrapped his arms around Severus’ waist, and kissed him fiercely.

Potter was surprisingly adept at using his tongue. Severus moaned and deepened the kiss, pushing Potter back until they were up against the wall. He tore at Potter’s robes, sighing in satisfaction when they fell to the floor and revealed the toned chest he’d been dreaming of. 

And a beautiful, rapidly filling prick. 

“Fuck, yes,” Potter gasped. “Dreamed of this.”

“Of what, exactly?” Severus asked, pressing his lips to Potter’s shoulder and working his way up his neck. “You’ll have to be clear.”

“Of me sucking your cock,” Potter said. “And then you coming in my mouth, and then you fucking me over your desk.”

“Hmm, with this lubricant, I suppose anything is possible,” Severus murmured. He kissed Potter deeply once more and then turned him so Potter was in front of him. “To your knees, Potter.”

Harry met his gaze directly, his eyes blazing. “First things first,” he said, and Severus felt his robes fall from his body. “Better,” Potter said, and knelt on the floor.

 _Fuck_ , but Potter was a bloody marvel with his tongue.

“Oh, yes,” Severus hissed, watching Potter take him into his mouth. Potter stared up at him, his green eyes bright with lust. “That’s right. Suck it, Potter. Suck my cock. You like this, don’t you?”

Potter responded by swallowing him to the hilt.

“Fuck!” Severus shouted. He thrust into Potter’s mouth, all heat and suction and friction, one hand clutching the top of his head. Potter had one hand wrapped around his own prick while the other fondled Severus’ balls. “Fuck, Potter. You…you…”

Potter tore his mouth away from Severus’ cock with a soft pop, and Severus couldn’t suppress a whimper of protest. “You’ve dreamed of this too, haven’t you?”

“Fuck, yes,” Severus whispered. His honesty was rewarded with Potter taking his cock in his hand and slowly stroking it. “Every night.”

“You dream of coming in my mouth?”

“In your mouth, on your chest, in your arse, anywhere,” Severus admitted. “Now suck me.”

Potter traced his tongue in a slow line from hilt to tip, lingering ever so briefly at the head of Severus’ prick. “Is that what you want?”

“Ahhh, Potter!” 

“Is it, _Severus_?”

Fuck, to hear Potter speak his name in that voice, husky with lust…Severus nearly came right there. “Potter…”

“Then say my name,” Potter said, flicking his tongue over the head. “Say it.”

“Potter…”

“My. Name,” Potter demanded.

Severus was tempted to fight Potter’s order, but his cock and balls wouldn’t hear of it. “Harry,” he gasped, the name escaping from his lips like a confession. 

A wicked smile upon his face, Harry took Severus’ prick in his mouth once more. Severus groaned and resisted the urge to thrust his hips into that wet heat. Harry licked and sucked and _hummed._

“Fuck, yes,” Severus whispered. “That’s it. You look so good like that, your lips wrapped around my cock. I could do this all day. Make you suck me whenever I want. Under my desk. In the Great Hall. On the Quidditch pitch. Harry. Harry!”

Harry sucked harder, and Severus couldn’t hold back any longer. He shot his release down Harry’s throat, crying out his name as he watched him swallow every last drop. Still trembling, he pulled Harry up from his knees and covered his mouth with his own, savouring the taste of his come on Harry’s breath.

“Mmm,” Harry said, a satisfied smile on his face. “Lovely.”

“Indeed,” Severus said. Surprisingly, his prick was already starting to react to being in such close proximity to Harry’s erection. Clearly the lubricant had worked even better than he’d thought. 

“Going to fuck me now?” Harry asked. His breath tickled Severus’ ear, but Severus was more distracted by the feeling of his hard prick against his stomach. “I’m so fucking hard, and I want your cock inside me.”

Severus kissed Harry deeply, plunging his tongue into his mouth, all while wordlessly Summoning the phial of lubricant. He managed to pour a small amount onto his fingers, which he then carefully worked into Harry’s entrance. Harry gasped and pushed back onto his fingers.

“God, Severus,” Harry hissed. “What’s in that stuff?”

“Magic,” Severus said, twisting his fingers. He was beginning to think it might have been worth it to essentially put the castle in quarantine; this was profoundly effective lubricant, one that he would not be wholly opposed to creating again, castle-danger or not. Harry’s hole already felt slick and ready for a good, hard pounding. If only Severus’ prick would rise fully to the challenge.

Frowning, Severus poured a bit of the lubricant directly onto his prick. He watched in amazement as it grew and hardened as though he hadn’t just had a rather intense orgasm. Pleased, he wrapped his hand around his shaft and gave it a few encouraging strokes. 

Harry, eager young lover that he was, had taken the opportunity to bend over Severus’ desk and spread his legs. He glanced over his shoulder back at Severus, a seductive smile upon his face. “Ready?” Harry asked.

He clenched his cheeks and Severus gulped.

This would be the death of him.

Severus didn’t mind as much as he thought he should.

“Oh, yes,” Severus said, approaching Harry. He squeezed Harry’s cheeks, pleased with the round firmness. Merlin, this was _his._ Later he’d want to lick and bite and kiss every part of it, perhaps even scribble “Property of Severus Snape” just above that tiny birthmark on Harry’s left cheek. 

But right now there were more pressing needs were facing them.

He positioned his cock at Harry’s entrance and slowly pushed in. Harry hissed at the first contact, but the sound soon developed into a low, throaty moan.

“Fuck,” Severus gasped. For Merlin, for all the utter exquisiteness that was having his cock in Harry’s mouth, it was nothing compared to being in his arse. 

“Come on, Severus,” Harry said. “Do it. Fuck me.”

Severus was ready to comply. Slightly _too_ ready, in fact. He paused to catch his breath and restrain himself.

“Please,” Harry whimpered.

Severus groaned. And how could he resist _that_? He cautiously pulled out and then thrust back into.

“Yes! Fuck, yes, Severus!”

Slow and steady quickly gave way to hard and desperate. Severus slammed into Harry, each of Harry’s moans and shouts only urging him on. He loved this, loved the way Harry moved beneath him, loved the sounds Harry made, loved the way Harry felt gripping his cock.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!”

Loved Harry’s delightfully filthy mouth when he was getting fucked in the arse.

“That’s it, Harry,” Severus whispered. “Tell me you want me.”

“Fuck, yes, Severus,” Harry gasped. “Want you to fuck me hard. Please.”

“And you love it,” Severus said. He forced himself to slow the tempo of his thrusts. He swivelled his hips, enjoying the low whinge Harry let out. “You love feeling my hard cock in your arse. You’ve dreamed of this.”

“Yes,” Harry said. “Dreamed of you fucking me every night. Dreamed of your cock.”

“And how does this compare to your dream?” Severus traced his fingertips up and down Harry’s sweaty back. It was torture to slow his movements, but he knew he’d thank himself later. It would be so lovely to have Harry’s words to accompany this stunning visual when he wanked later. 

“Better,” Harry said. “Fuck, Severus, your cock…I love it. Splitting me open, taking me hard, making me _feel_ …ah, there! Yes, Severus, more!”

Well, he’d already proven he had some semblance of will power. No point in drawing it out any further. He thrust deeply into Harry.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Harry shouted. “Fuck, yes, there!”

“Come for me, Harry,” Severus said, gripping Harry’s arse tightly. “Come all over my desk. And every time I sit here I’ll remember this, fucking you, your arse in the air, gripping my cock, gripping my…”

“Ah, Severus!” Harry shouted. He moaned incoherently, his arse constricting even more tightly around Severus’ prick. Unable to hold back any longer, Severus pumped his hips once, twice, three more times and allowed his climax to overtake him. He came shouting Harry’s name.

Utterly spent, he collapsed on Harry’s back, heaving deep, panting breaths. It wasn’t the most comfortable of positions, but he wouldn’t mind staying like this all day.

“Mmm,” Harry sighed. “That was a pleasant surprise.”

Severus blinked. His mind no longer clouded by arousal, the events of the past hour were now playing through his head in a new light. He knew he’d been under the influence of noxious fumes, ones which had likely infected Harry as well. If he’d been a man of any integrity, he would have sent Harry on his way immediately. Instead he’d taken advantage of him in a vulnerable position and…

“You’re over-thinking this right now, aren’t you?”

Severus straightened and drew his shoulders back. “Of course not. Everybody knows entirely acceptable for two professors to engage in carnal relations after breathing in highly potent fumes with aphrodisiac properties. Recalling that fact when suddenly lucid requires very, very little thinking, Potter.” 

“Harry,” he corrected, turning around and perching himself on the desk. He crossed his arms over his chest, somehow looking very professorial for a man who had just been spread over a desk with his arse in the air and was now sitting there with his cock out. “Now, how were those fumes supposed to work again?”

“They cause you to act out your greatest fantasies,” Severus ground out. “I believe I told you this.”

“So you did,” Harry said. “I believe I also told you I fantasised about you shagging me over a desk.”

Severus’ cheeks burned. “You were being stimulated. You would say anything.”

“I would say my greatest fantasy, you mean,” Harry said. His knowing smile was rather irritating. “I was acting it out, after all. And I’m going to guess you were acting out yours as well. Let me guess: having a nice wank and being interrupted by some poor passerby, who immediately is overcome with lust and drops to his knees to service you?”

“Not just any passerby,” Severus snapped. _Oh, blast._

Harry’s smile grew wider. “How fortuitous that our fantasies were so aligned. It’s a good thing I missed the announcement that all professors were to be sequestered.” 

Severus frowned. There was something in Harry’s eyes that made him think there was more that he wasn’t telling him. “You _did_ hear that announcement, didn’t you? You simply chose to ignore it.”

Harry shrugged. “I had the chance to live out my greatest fantasy. Why would I pass that up?”

“Didn’t you think that would be a gross personal violation?” Severus demanded. “What if I were unwilling?”

“Well, I imagine it wouldn’t work then,” Harry said. “It certainly wasn’t my fantasy to force myself on anybody. But I just found myself at your door without even thinking, and then I heard….well, you know the rest.”

“Well, congratulations,” Severus said. “I’m so pleased you were able to fulfill your fantasy. Now I trust with your curiosity assuaged you’ll leave me alone.”

“Oh, it hasn’t even come close to being assuaged,” Harry said. He stood up and took Severus’ hands in his.

“What are you talking about?” Severus asked. He couldn’t quite bring himself to pull his hands away.

“I’m very curious about you,” Harry replied. “Curious about what it would be like for you to shag me in the shower, in a bed, against the wall. Perhaps me even fucking you. And of course what it would be like for you to suck me. Oh, I’m _very_ curious about that.”

Severus looked down at their joined hands. “I have no interest in meaningless sex, Potter.”

“Good, because I don’t either,” Harry said. “I’m also curious what it’s like to go out to dinner with you. What it’s like to sit with you in front of the fire. What it’s like to talk with you for hours before falling asleep on the couch. What it’s like to wake up next to you every morning.”

Severus’ eyes went wide. “What are you saying?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Harry asked, tucking Severus’ hair behind his ears. “My deepest fantasy…my _true_ deepest fantasy, is to be with you. Not just for the sex. But for everything.” He pressed his lips to Severus’, kissing him with surprising gentleness. “Is there a chance you could want that too?”

Severus stared at Harry in disbelief. This was madness. This entire day…there was no reason any of it should have happened. Harry was likely still under the influence of the fumes.

“And if you’re wondering, I’m not under the influence of any fumes,” Harry continued. “I’ve wanted this for a long time. I could even show you my diary if you’re doubtful, although it’s pretty embarrassing.”

Severus closed his eyes. When he reopened them, Harry was still standing there, his expression as unashamedly hopeful as it was before. Perhaps this wasn’t all simply some dream. 

And he’d already seen one fantasy come brilliantly to life. Perhaps this other one would too.

“Very well,” Severus said. “As much as I may regret saying this later, it does appear our fantasies are once again similarly aligned.” 

“Brilliant,” Harry grinned. He kissed Severus once more, just as tenderly before but now with an almost possessive quality Severus found he didn’t quite mind. “Now, what do you say we find that bed?”

Severus snorted and took Harry’s hand, leading him to the bedroom.

He had plenty more fantasies to fulfil.

And Harry was just the one to bring them to life.


End file.
